The Beast (InFAMOUS)
|-|Human form= |-|Beast form= Summary John White was an undercover agent working for the National Security Agency, and was given the assignment to investigate the First Sons, along with Lucy Kuo and their inside associate, Sebastian Wolfe. Though, he was nearly successful in his time undercover, he was ripped apart and pulled into a vortex during a freak accident with one of the First Sons' inventions, namely the Ray Sphere. After some time, his sub-consciousness awoke, and was reborn as "The Beast", a Conduit with immense power. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, possibly 5-C Name: John White, "The Beast" Origin: Infamous. Gender: Male. Age: Appears to be in his mid to late 20's. Classification: Human, Conduit, Former Undercover Agent. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Endurance, Fire Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Telepathy, Teleportation, can bestow powers onto people with the conduit gene, can Transform/Shapeshift into the Beast, can create pseudo Black Holes, can absorb matter, Regeneration (High), can amplify or weaken a conduit's powers and transfer his powers onto other conduits. Attack Potency: City level (The Beast was able to obliterate cities single handedly, destroyed Empire City in a single blast). Possibly Moon level '(fractured the moon in one timeline, possibly in his strongest form). 'Speed: Subsonic+, likely Supersonic+ (John White was the strongest conduit in existence, he should have better speed/reactions than Cole) Lifting Strength: Class K+ (The Beast was able to casually throw vehicles and a giant statue with little effort). Striking Strength:'' ''Class TJ+ Durability: At least Town level (the beast was able to survive a direct hit from a tactical nuke and regenerated atom to atom from it within twenty-four hours). Possibly Moon level. Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several kilometers (The Beast was able to cause explosions that were worth several kilometers in range) Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable Intelligence: Very intelligent (used to be an undercover agent, avoided the Police from chasing him for days). Weaknesses: The RFI (Ray Field Inhibitor) weakens his powers and severily damages him. Otherwise, nothing notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Power Giving and Boosting -' Can give powers to those who have the conduit gene. Can also enhance their powers as a passive effect. Natural conduit abilities are enhanced strength, durability and regeneration factor. Typically done with explosions '- Gravity Lift -' Allows the Beast to manipulate gravity and cause anything nearby to float. '- Fireball -' Can summon gigantic balls of fire that easily sinks large ships. Fireballs explode repeatedly '- Shapeshifting -' Allows John to transform into a gigantic titan of magma, or to his former self '- Teleportation -' First used with his encounter with Cole once he became the Beast '- Gravity Hole -' Allows John to create black holes that pull anything close to it. Also incinerates anything sucked into it. Created when regenerating '- Ray Sphere Blast -' City scale blasts that create new conduits and destroy anything else Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Infamous Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Federal Agents Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users